


心跳

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:12:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos





	心跳

“既然觉得我的香水好闻，那就自己买一瓶啊。”  
“不适合我，我的鼻子对这个味道也不是……特别喜欢噢。”  
“那就不要……”扯了扯衣袖，遮住手腕，南太铉说，“……整天抓过我的手腕嗅个不停。”  
“很困扰吗？”  
“……手腕每天都被哥抓过去闻香水味——而且你明明不喜欢——看起来那么暧昧，换作你，你不困扰吗？”  
在转身走之前却又被宋闵浩拉住。指尖的温度隔着衣袖传至手腕处的皮肤。  
“又怎么了？……”  
“这么做也不是为了闻你的香水味。”  
“……那么是？”  
“只是想确认一下，你和我离得那么近时，心跳会有多快呀，多快呀？”

 

“你这样也让我很困扰。”  
“南太铉你事太多啦。”  
“……我是说，你一直不告白，让我很困扰。”  
“……”  
“……早点说啊，真是的。”

宋闵浩感觉到对面的人的心跳在加快。  
自己的？  
也是吧。


End file.
